


The Perfect Kiss

by General_Syndulla



Series: Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me! [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Future Fic, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: A collection of Byler kisses.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522850
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	The Perfect Kiss

The first time they kissed was in Will’s college dorm following the end of their sophomore year mid-terms. Will was still feeling the adrenaline from the end of the long and stressful week. Mike was stretched out on his bed, tangling a thread on his sweater in his fingers and complaining about how he couldn’t wait to never have to deal with his boring fall term physics professor ever again. There had been funny little sparks building between them all year now, and especially on nights together like this. Of course, Will had been seeing fireworks around Mike for years now, at least a decade and maybe more, really.

Little did he know, Mike had been feeling just the same way about Will.

Will sat close next to Mike, tilting his head and giggling as Mike made a particularly rude joke about his professor’s mustache. Mike smiled as Will shifted closer, relaxing in the bed next to him. The Christmas lights hanging from Will’s dorm ceiling seemed even brighter this way. He nestled against Mike, the two of them always so comfortable in each other’s space. The awkwardness of two boys being so cuddly had practically disappeared once they left the small-town atmosphere of Hawkins. Here, both of them had felt more and more like they could branch out. The two sat in a passive silence, not realizing that the other was wondering the same thing about his counterpart.

“I’ll just be glad when this semester is over.” Mike sighed loudly as he broke the sudden but comfortable silence between them. Will nodded quietly in agreement, huffing. “Me too. It feels like it’s gone on forever.” Mike raised an eyebrow and folded one of his arms behind his head. “But we’ll be okay. Especially since we got each other, right?” He smiled crookedly and let his eyes flutter shut. He always seemed to know just what to say to calm Will’s frayed nerves.

Will rolled over to hug Mike’s arm, pushing his long hair out of his face so he could smile directly up at him. He rested his other hand on his chest. Mike turned to face Will fully, still grinning sleepily. Will pressed closer to him, their noses almost touching. Will felt like everything was suddenly slow and soft, his senses dulled and just now heightened all at the same time. Being close to Mike could be intoxicating to him. It made his heart hammer and his brain buzz with a dizzying excitement.

“Your hair’s getting long.” Will’s voice was barely a whisper. Mike broke out into quiet laughter. “You’re one to talk.”

Mike closed the gap between them, pressing forward and joining their lips in a soft and maybe slightly uneven, a little staggered, kiss. Will gasped, his mouth still slightly agape. He let his eyes slowly slip shut and gently kissed Mike back.

It was neither boy’s first kiss, but to each of them it somehow felt like it was. They were a little messy, their kisses, a little clumsy. But each one left the other breathless, wanting for more. Never too fast or too hard, just feeling each other out. Will felt like a flower was blooming in his chest.

Will felt Mike’s hand reach up to gently stroke his thumb along his cheekbones. Will stroked his hand down against Mike’s chest, a shiver raking through his body as he finally, finally got what he wanted.

Mike had been increasingly curious how it would feel to kiss a boy. And Will had known all about that experience for long enough now, since junior year of high school actually, but had wanted even longer to know how it would feel to kiss Michael Wheeler. And now both had found that what they were wondering about wasn’t a very bad feeling at all, and quite good actually.

Will felt like the sparks between them were finally joined together. Like one big fireworks show. And he loved it so, so much.

***

Will sniffled tearfully, rubbing the heels of his palms at his eyes. Tears steadily rolled down his cheeks, the words of his father on the phone echoing in his head. Mike came quietly into the kitchen and wordlessly wrapped his strong arms around Will. He didn’t need to say anything for Will to understand. He was safe and Mike wouldn’t let anything hurt Will. He would burn everything to the ground to keep him safe.

Sometimes he got angry at Lonnie, and other times he simply placated him, somehow desperate for his validation. Mike didn’t understand it. But for as useless as his own father had always been, Mike supposed he didn’t exactly know what it was like for him to be almost totally absent. Abusive. Just mean.

Late one summer night when they had both had a little too much to drink, lying comfortably together in bed, Will had confided in Mike that Lonnie used to beat him. Call him _faggot, queer, sissy_. Awful things. Thrash him because he wasn’t very good at baseball, and Lonnie thought maybe he just didn’t want to try hard enough to be good at it. Will had been only nine years old. It had been the tipping point for his mother, and the primary reason they left him. Will still felt like it was his fault, but Mike, in an almost blind rage, had reassured him that no, it wasn’t his fault, and that sports were stupid anyway.

The bruises Mike remembered seeing on Will in 4th grade suddenly made sense and Mike was furious. He had remembered Will saying he had fallen playing in the yard… But Mike also remembered feeling confused about that excuse since he knew Will had been sick with the flu that weekend.

Lonnie must have said something about Will’s being gay again to him on the phone, because Will was crying pretty steadily. And he was generally pretty tough about most insults from Lonnie, but those particular comments from this particular person always seemed to hit Will’s buttons right on the mark. Mike pressed kisses into his hair, nuzzling his nose behind his ear and mumbling quietly to him, soothing words, spoken so quietly that Will naturally started to calm down to carefully listen.

“You know whatever shit that comes out of his mouth doesn’t matter, baby… He’s in your past. Gotta keep moving.”

Mike hummed as he kissed along his neck and held Will tight to his chest. Will tried to talk, but instead could only hiccup and sob. He shushed him, stroking his bangs away from his forehead. He nuzzled noses with him and gently kissed his lips again and again. Will whimpered and let himself be kissed, a few tears still dripping from his eyelashes as he slowly shut his eyes. Mike stroked his thumbs along Will’s cheeks, wiping the rest of his tears away. He felt Will’s hands grip the hems of his shirt.

It was going to be alright in the morning.

***

Their pants and soft moans were the only sounds in the room. Mike was on top of Will, gently rubbing up and down Will’s soft chest. Will’s hands were fisted in the sheets and he arched his back excitedly into his thrusts. Under his breath, he softly begged for more, crying out Mike’s name and moving himself in time with his hips. Mike grinned as he watched him, biting his lip and leaning down to softly suckle wet kisses into Will’s neck and collar. It was a rare sight and he wanted to burn it into his brain like a brand.

Mike was throbbing and hard inside Will. His shaft was thick and pulsed with each thrust into Will’s most sensitive part. Will was making quiet and eager sounds as he pressed his warm body into him, making him feel tingling and hot all over. Will wrapped his arms around Mike’s neck, holding him close and panting in Mike’s ear for _more, more, please more_. Mike couldn’t keep himself from pressing into him harder, letting Will control the pace by paying close attention to how he moved himself into Mike.

They were perfectly in sync, always were, even outside of bed. Finishing each other’s sentences and moving around each other at the same time and even having almost the same tastes in food and interests. It wasn’t any question that they would be doing the same in bed. Will smiled happily and giggled breathlessly as Mike pulled away to watch him. He arched his back, his ribs showing through his perfect skin as his slight body moved. Will often felt too shy to even change clothes in front of Mike. But Mike had always found him beautiful, in an ethereal way that made him seem almost otherworldly.

Will blushed as he noticed Mike staring at him so openly. He pulled him down by his shoulders and kissed him hard, unusually so for Will. Normally Mike was the more passionate of the two. Will softly slid his wet tongue along Mike’s lips, inviting him in. Mike slipped his tongue into his soft mouth, their kiss growing harder and more passionate. Their kiss was wet, messy with excitement and eagerness, their tongues caressing each other. Will loved the feeling of especially deep kisses with his boyfriend like this. Mike’s hard member slid against Will’s sweet spot deep in him, making him moan loudly.

“You know I love you so much, right…?” Mike asked between panting kisses. As if Mike needed to make it any clearer than he did every day, in the big and the small ways.

***

Colorful arches of balloons framed the downtown Indianapolis streets at every block. Crowds gathered at the sidewalk to watch the parade, balloons occasionally being let off to float off into the cloudless blue sky. Floats with local gay-friendly organizations and coalitions pumped music through the air. Will held Mike’s hand tightly, slightly clammier than usual and trembling. Mike turned to look at him and smiled, squeezing his hand. He was nervous to be so, well… Open like this. It was something neither of them were used to around anyone except their closest friends.

On summer break and back home from college, the two of them had taken a weekend trip to Indianapolis for the gay pride festival. Neither of them had ever been to anything like this, though Will’s art school friends had told him all about it and he had read some articles, too. He guessed he just hadn’t expected it to be such a big deal! Will both felt like he blended in and like he stuck out like a sore thumb, too. They were marching with some of the folks from school. Will knew a few of them, and their familiar faces helped him feel just a little more “blended in”.

Mike squeezed him again. “You good…?” Will blinked fast and turned his face to look up at him with a sweet little smile. Will didn’t realize he had been zoning out. “Uh, yeah!” Mike’s dark gaze softened as he crowded Will slightly, stroking his hands up and down his arms. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know.” Mike reminded him, for perhaps the hundredth time that weekend. Will gulped and shook his head. “I want to, Mike. Honest.” Will raised his eyebrows as he smiled wider. Mike’s large but gentle hands stroked under the short sleeves of Will’s blue striped shirt, rubbing his upper arms and his shoulders. Direct contact helped Will feel more grounded. It always had.

Just as Will was lowering his chin to look back down at the pavement, Mike knelt forward slightly to catch his lips in a soft, gentle, but rather determined kiss. Their lips softly brushed against each other, obviously not as passionate as they perhaps would be just the two of them, but still a way riskier move than either of them were used to. Especially for a public space. Will’s shoulders stiffened under Mike’s hands at first, but he melted into his boyfriend’s gentle little dots of kisses. His hands blindly reached for Mike’s arms, holding them gently at his wrists. Neither was daring enough to deepen the kiss, but Mike playfully nipped at Will’s lip to get him to giggle.

The two of them kissed for what seemed like forever, but in reality, was probably more likely to be less than a minute or so. Mike pressed his lips to Will’s in such light touches like feathers brushing against him. Will returned the kisses just as quiet and tender. Mike felt him sigh against his lips, his exhales deflating all the stress from his body. He felt Will’s weary shoulders slowly lower, his defenses minimizing. With Mike at his side, Will knew everything would be okay.

They pulled apart, and Mike could read the relief on Will’s face. Perfect. Mike knew it would work. Their group started walking down the parade path. The crowd cheered. And Mike held Will’s hand tight in his own.

***

Will nervously raised his gaze to meet Mike’s, an anxious smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. He could barely look him straight in the face. He looked so beautiful, his tight and messy curls tied back at the nape of his neck, as neatly as they could be tied at least. He looked smart and handsome in an entirely black three-piece suit, flowery embroidery on the bowtie. Will had on a matching suit, except in a very soft and pale blue. His long hair was carefully brushed over his shoulders and down his back, straight bangs pinned to one side.

They had decided to keep it simple, renting out a small but beautiful gathering space in their favorite hiking spot. It had been Mike’s idea, knowing that his fiancé would love it. And Will had instantly fallen in love with the plan. A large arch of wildflowers and roses covered their heads. The forest surrounded them, the waning days of summer starting to turn the leaves from a rich and dark green to the rainbows of hues autumn would bring. Will loved winter and Mike loved summer, so the beginning of autumn was the perfect compromise.

A small gathering of their closest friends and family members, by blood and otherwise, stood before them, everyone dressed however they pleased. Their closest of friends stood on either side of them. Jane and Max and Lucas and Steve and Jonathan and Nancy. And officiating was, of course, the last of their best friends in the entire world: Dustin.

They had chosen vows that weren’t particularly religious, as neither of them were, but more centered around their love, their close bonds, and keeping those bonds healthy and strong. Will seemed to feel like he was floating as Dustin read out the end of their vows. All he could see was Mike’s crooked little smile, every freckle splashed on his handsome face, the lovely smell of his cologne as they drew closer together.

For Mike it was much the same. Looking deep into Will’s pretty hazel eyes, his expression for once so bright and carefree. Mike thought he would probably remember this moment for the rest of his life. Couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten to be to marry his very best of friends. If he could read Will’s mind, he would find exactly the same thoughts.

“Mike: You may kiss Will. Will: You may kiss Mike.” Dustin finished with his trademark wide grin. Mike smiled down at Will and leaned forward to kiss him, but it was Will who moved faster. To an elated cheer from their crowd, he pulled Mike down into a deep, but gentle kiss, their lips meeting like for the very first time all over again. Mike grinned into it and swept Will into his arms, kissing him back just as hard.

It was the first kiss of their new life together. A life they would make just for them. And neither man could hardly wait to start.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been hanging out as a mostly finished draft since before xmas... wanted to wrap it up and post it finally. hope you've been staying healthy and safe. thanks for reading!


End file.
